


Of Dreams

by TLuminareth



Series: Four Seasons [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLuminareth/pseuds/TLuminareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim's love for one another is as strong as ever and this is just another year in their lives together as a family with their daughter Ariana who is growing up in front of their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This is the third story of the series Four Seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer

It was already mid summer but none of the days had been unbearably hot, if anything the days were a pleasant temperature and the family of three was making the most out of it. Everyday they would spend their time together in the out of doors. Today they had decided to go to the beach, which was quite a drive form the cabin but was worth it in the long run.  
  
Jim and Spock had come to this beach multiple times over the years but never with Ariana. She was in the back of the car, one of her first car trips where she did not need to be strapped into a car seat. Her eyes were taking in the scenery that flew past, the changing landscape going from forest slowly to flatter land and eventually into the out skirts of the beach. It was easy to spot as the houses became closer together in an attempt to squeeze as many as possible onto the coveted beach front property.  
  
Ariana had never been on such a long car trip and any other six year old would have begun to complain about it twenty minutes in. It was running into an hour and she had not uttered the words ‘are we there yet’ in any kind of capacity as Jim was expecting her to.   
  
Jim’s mother was always telling him how he was an absolute terror on any road trip, constantly asking the dreaded question and never sitting still for any given length of time. Ariana had stayed in her seat, talking happily about what they would be doing today, all the plans she had for what she thought to be necessary activities at the beach.   
  
In the background played her favorite soundtrack, the old movie was one that had been given to her by McCoy on her birthday a few years ago. She had immediately watched it and proclaimed it her favorite movie, an opinion that had remained the same even to this day. Both Jim and Spock could recite the dialogue with her as well as sing all the songs, which were incredibly catchy.   
  
They watched it nearly every day but one of those viewings stood out the most. It had only been recently that Ariana had realized something and it made Ariana turn to Spock  
  
“Daddy.” Big eyes had looked up at Spock, eyes he could see tears beginning to form in as Ariana worked something through in her head that she had not thought of before. “Why is Mufassa not waking up?” Her voice was quivering as she said it.  
  
Jim had paused the movie at this point so her question could be answered. He regarded Spock who was simply looking at Ariana as he contemplated what to say.  
  
Normally Spock would have put it in scientific terms, would have been blunt, but the look she was giving him halted him in his tracks and he found himself at a loss as to what to say. He met Jim’s eyes, pleading silently with him to help so he did not say the wrong thing.  
  
Jim knew what the look meant and he put his hand on Ariana’s. “Sweetie.” Big eyes now turned on him, those eyes that were so much like his except for the brown flecks in them, showing plainly the trust she had in her parents.   
  
“Sweetie, he’s not going to wake back up. Remember how Mufassa told Simba that all the great kings of the past were in the stars?”  
  
She nodded her head, her favorite stuffed animal coming up to her face almost as if it would save her from the reality Jim was now telling her about. Her mind quickly put things together and the tears began to fall.  
  
Jim hugged her to him when he saw those tears. “Shhh… it’s okay little elf… Mufassa is with his daddy now.”  
  
“Mufassa will always be Simba’s father… will always be there for him regardless,” Spock added. “Death cannot change that.”  
  
Ariana pushed herself away from Jim, her eyes wide in horror. “Is that going to happen to you?” She looked between Jim and Spock.  
  
“Not for a very very very long time.”  
  
“We will always be here for you,” Spock said. “We are not going anywhere right now.”  
  
Jim was always astounded at how Ariana’s mind worked, how smart she was for her age. It was just another aspect of Spock she had inherited.   
  
“Are you up for finishing the movie little elf?” Jim asked her gently when she seemed to have clamed down.  
  
She nodded as she continued to cuddle the stuffed animal to her face, almost hiding it from the world.   
  
“I’m ready to continue watching.” She said, starting to bounce on the couch at the prospect of more movie, her hands clapping together, her mood completely changing as small children’s moods often do.   
  
“Hakuna Matatta, what a wonderful phrase…” her voice filled the car, Jim watching her sing and dance through the rear view mirror. He turned his head towards Spock with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
“She is your daughter,” Spock said dryly though there was a glint in his eye that gave him away.   
  
“Funny, I was just going to say she was yours. No one on my side of the family can sing well. We sound like cats on the back yard fence.”  
  
Jim received the desired effect from Spock, his features scrunching in confusion at the statement though it was only for Jim’s benefit.   
  
“Cats on the back yard fence? Why would they be singing?”  
  
Jim laughed, a deep laugh that left him breathless.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Ariana asked, leaning forward to see better.  
  
“Apparently what I said warranted laughter,” Spock answered her, the smile spreading unbidden on his face.  
  
“Your daddy is just funny sometimes,” Jim said in-between breaths.  
  
“It means no worries, for the rest of your days,” Spock joined in with the song, Ariana and Jim taking up his cue.   
  
“It’s our problem free, philosophy, Hakuna Matatta,” they all sang together.   
  
•••  
  
Ariana could now see the ocean, her small body pressed up against the door and window in an attempt to see better. She could see more people than she had ever seen before, all doing different things. There were some in the water swimming, there were some on the playground which was near the parking lot, there were some buying food, others laying on blankets, some hitting a ball over a net with their arms and hands, there was so much for her eyes to take in.   
  
Both Spock and Jim watched her reactions, her excitement manifesting in her body bouncing, her pointing and giggling as she said, “Look look.”  
  
“We are darling,” Jim assured her.  
  
Spock quickly found a spot to park in and Ariana jumped out of the car though she did not go running off as Spock gave her a paternal warning glance. He herded her towards the back of the car where everything was currently stored that they had brought with them.   
  
Ariana was still bouncing on her toes as her fathers seemed to be taking forever to get everything.  
  
“It will go faster if you assist us,” Spock supplied.  
  
Jim had never seen another child more willing to help than Ariana was at that moment. She grabbed anything her hands touched, filling her arms up as much as possible, almost lost behind a tower of beach towels and various sand toys.  
  
Jim suppressed a laugh at the image before him, seeing from the corner of his eye Spock’s own smile as he continued to gather things into his own arms.   
  
“Ready?” Jim asked though he knew the answer before it had left her mouth.  
  
“Yes!” Ariana instantly replied.   
  
“Indeed,” Spock said.   
  
The three moved off toward the sand, searching for a spot where they could stake a claim. They found one half way down towards the water where Ariana unceremoniously dumped what was in her arms. She began to take her clothes off, revealing the bathing suit underneath as she looked back to see Jim and Spock carefully putting down the contents of their arms on the sand.   
  
She rushed over to Jim, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the water. “Come on,” she partially whined. “I wanna go swimming.”  
  
“Definitely your daughter,” Spock deadpanned though his eyes sparkled.  
  
“All right, all right,” Jim said in a fake exasperated tone as he removed his shirt.   
  
Spock watched the muscle ripple and move as that shirt was removed and then discarded in the sand. Jim saw the look in his eyes and winked.  
  
“Be back soon.”  
  
Spock watched as the two ran to the water, Ariana skipping occasionally as she went, the two holding hands as their feet disappeared in the water followed by their bodies, a wave pushing them back to shore slightly as their bodies bobbed with it.   
  
Spock lovingly shook his head as he watched the two smiling and laughing as they splashed one another. He turned away to set up the blankets so when the two were tired of the water they would be able to spread out and let the sun dry them.  
  
It was a beautiful day; the clouds huge and fluffy in all their glory graced the sky, the wind making them chase one another. The blue of the sky was more intense here near the water and Spock felt his eyes close as he let his skin soak up the sun which would grow more intense when it was free from the clouds that would block it on their journey.   
  
There was a slight breeze coming off the water, which ruffled his hair, the salt water giving off a most pleasant smell that he drew into his body in a large breath of air. He let it go as he opened his eyes, his ears catching all the noises from the people around him, which were combining with the waves breaking on the beach and the gulls in the air.  
  
He lithely placed himself on one of the towels, removing his own shirt though he would not have done so years ago when Jim and he had come here.   
  
He could remember the look on Jim’s face as he regarded Spock and what he was wearing on the bright and warm summer day. The other people at the beach were circumspectly regarding the Vulcan who was sitting cross-legged in a polo shirt that was a dark navy blue, his legs in dark long pants.   
  
“Is something wrong?” Spock asked.  
  
“Spock, we’re at the beach.”  
  
Spock’s forehead crinkled in confusion at the obvious statement as his head turned to allow his eyes to take in what was before him. “I thought that was apparent…”  
  
“Usually people don’t… wear those kind of clothes on the beach.” His hand waved at Spock in a general fashion, as Spock’s gaze moved to what he was wearing.   
  
Spock then looked Jim up and down, taking in his bronzed abdomen, which was toned in a most pleasing way. All Jim wore was a pair of swim trunks that had red hibiscus flowers on it, a design that would have looked gaudy on anyone else but Jim. Spock’s eyes then took in the surrounding people, seeing that most if not all of them were in nothing but bathing suits.  
  
Spock was hesitant to take off his shirt not because he was out of shape, far from it since McCoy would never allow him to become lethargic and Spock would not let that happen either. For some reason it made him blush slightly to even think about Jim seeing his half naked body even though he had before.   
  
Jim hid the smile as he saw Spock working through it in his mind, as he saw the slight blush of green reach the tips of his ears.  
  
Spock’s hands moved slightly to the edge of his shirt, hesitated as he bunched the fabric and then in one fluid motion removed his shirt. Jim took in the sculpted torso that was now in plain sight to everyone, he appreciated the way the ribs showed through slightly, his body in peak physical condition, how the dark hair swirled in all the right places only enhancing his form.  
  
Now it did not seem so important and he enjoyed the looks that Jim gave him when he was shirtless even after all these years and what they had done to his body. He was still strong which his body readily showed but his body had begun to show its age in subtle ways. His skin was starting to show his age with the wrinkles that were slowly starting to appear on his face, his body filling out with age though he was anything but fat.   
  
He laid down on one of the blankets he had set up, placing his arms behind his head, which pulled his chest flat and showed his ribs. He simply looked at the sky, the clouds seeming to dance with one another, to mold into shapes of various objects.   
  
It was something Ariana and Jim loved to do, to find images in the clouds and create stories with what they saw. Spock had not understood at first why they partook in something like that but when Ariana had turned to him and said it was his turn, he had quickly found the game to be a fun way to pass the time.   
  
He could feel his eyes closing but they quickly popped back open as the air rushed from his lungs as Ariana threw her wet form onto his torso. Her hair framed her face as Spock squinted up at her, her hair glowing in the sun as it slowly dripped the salt water onto his skin making him shiver slightly.  
  
“The water was so much fun daddy! You should come in with me next.” Her smile reached from ear to ear, a phrase that Spock seemed to understand better as he looked at her.   
  
“I could help you build a sand castle,” he suggested, the thought of the cold water one he pushed aside.  
  
Jim could not help but smile as he thought about the color of Spock’s skin should he go into the water where he would be cold instantaneously.   
  
Rather then get up at the prospect of making a sand castle, Ariana rolled off of Spock’s abdomen and nestled into his side, his arm under her head acting as a pillow. Her eyes roved the sky as she looked for the perfect cloud to put a story to.  
  
“There!” She pointed to the sky at one of the biggest and fluffiest clouds, which was quickly being blown out of the shape that she had seen in it. “It’s a dragon!”  
  
“What is his story?” Jim said as he lowered himself down onto the other side of Spock, mimicking the same position Ariana was in.  
  
“Hmmm… well… there was this princess…”  
  
“Does she have a name?” Spock asked as he tried to see what Ariana had in the cloud.  
  
“No. No one could think of one for her when she was born. So… she was walking one day in the woods… and… she found this egg that she brought home with her. She hoped that when it hatched she would have a friend. When it did hatch there was a baby dragon in it. She named it… Vivian and the two of them became great friends and when it was big enough she would ride it through the sky.”  
  
Spock turned to kiss her on her head, her soft hair tickling his face. “That was a beautiful story Ariana. You could be an author some day.”  
  
“You really liked it?”  
  
“I would not have said I did if I did not.”  
  
She snuggled into Spock more as she threw her arm across his torso, cuddling with him as she was wont to do. His hand moved to her hair, which he unconsciously began to stroke, something she loved beyond words.  
  
Spock turned his head to regard Jim who had also snuggled into Spock’s side as much as he could. Jim was looking back into Spock’s eyes, losing himself as so often happened in the dark brown orbs that were Spock’s eyes. Everything Spock felt was always in his eyes, always had been from the first day Jim had met him and it always would be that way.   
  
“Jim?”  
  
“Mmmm.” The sound that emitted from Jim was one of absolute contentment. He could not ask for more; it was a beautiful summer day, he was in the arms of the man he loved and his daughter was on the other side of said man. “Today is a wonderful day.”  
  
Spock’s eyes lit up. “I could not agree more.”


	2. Autumn

Jim was always amazed at the traits that Ariana was able to bring out in Spock; how easily she made him smile, how easily she could convince him to go outside with her and play. He doted on Ariana and rarely denied her anything.   
  
Jim could remember bringing it up to Spock one night after he had bought her yet another stuffed animal that she had seen in the store and liked.   
  
“You’ll spoil her too much one of these days. She’ll start to think she can get anything in life simply by asking.”  
  
Spock’s head lifted off the pillow, the book he was reading forgotten as he lowered it. His eyes landed on Jim’s face as he scrutinized it.   
  
“I did not spoil you,” he said as he moved to lean over Jim who was still lying down, his head making an indent in the pillow.  
  
Jim was taken aback at the comment, his eyes widening as Spock continued. “She reminds me of you and I could never deny either of you anything.”  
  
Jim tried to think of a time that he could use as evidence against Spock but could not think of one instance when Spock had denied him anything and he visibly deflated. “Just don’t spoil her too much.”  
  
Spock kissed him as he held Jim’s head against his own, their foreheads touching. “Do not worry. She will grow up into a fine young woman that all the boys will want to be with.”  
  
“I surely hope not…”  
  
“They will be automatically drawn to her just as so many are drawn to you.”  
  
“I really hope not.”  
  
Jim could hear the giggling from where he stood in the house, the two chasing one another around the trees that still had leaves every here and there. The colors of the leaves were various reds, yellows, oranges and browns all mixing together as they occasionally fell to the earth.   
  
It was Ariana’s turn to chase Spock through those leaves, the crunching of them filling the air along with the laughter. Her little legs carried her towards Spock who dodged at the last second, running backwards with one of the biggest grins on his face Jim had ever seen.  
  
This time when Ariana closed the distance on him, he did not move out of the way but took her up into his arms, her feet leaving the ground as she squealed in delight.  
  
Spock spun around laughing with her as she spread her arms out, making it look like she was flying, her hair trailing out behind her. He set her down and she immediately tagged him while simultaneously running away from him as she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was chasing her. She stopped when she did not see him behind her.  
  
“Daddy?” Her voice quivered slightly.  
  
“Gotcha!”  
  
Arms wrapped around her from behind as he threw her legs over his shoulder, her head pointing towards the ground. Her laughter filled the air at the new antic, clearly enjoying herself.  
  
“Daddy! Put me down!”  
  
“You do not like hanging upside down?” He asked in a serious tone that held too much mirth.  
  
She began to squirm as he flipped her right side up. “Very well,” he sighed, faking being upset.  
  
“You have to catch me!” Ariana giggled, beginning to back up.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow. “I believe I just did.”  
  
“Then I’ll catch you!” She launched herself at Spock who play fell down, her body resting on his. He closed his eyes, slowing his breathing and not moving.  
  
“Daddy… daddy?” She shook him, not getting any response from him. “Daddy!?”  
  
“You have wounded me most fatally,” Spock said, not opening his eyes. A tiny fist crashed onto his abdomen, eliciting a pushed out woosh of air from Spock, making it seem that it had done more damage then it really had.   
  
“Now that was not very nice,” Spock frowned.  
  
“Then don’t do that.”  
  
He hugged her to him as she rested her head against him. “If that is what you want.”  
  
“I still want you to play with me though,” Ariana added, knowing her father well enough by now to be very specific with what she said otherwise he would take her previous statement to mean that she no longer wanted to play with him.   
  
The ground was hard beneath Spock’s back, the cold seeping into his body the longer he laid there but he would not move until Ariana wanted him to. She absolutely loved to cuddle which was what she was doing now, her eyes closed, her arms wrapped around his torso. Her body was warmer than his, another aspect she had derived from Jim.   
  
A gentle breeze ruffled her hair as it caused a chill to run through his body, which he suppressed though not completely. Ariana’s head raised and she regarded her father, seeing in the color of his face that he was getting cold.   
  
The sun was silently setting beyond the mountains in the distance, the sky beginning to grow dark, the blue of the sky being replaced with purples that deepened by the second. The stars began to show themselves in the darker parts of the sky, their slight twinkling not yet discernable. The moon was starting to glow more and more as the sun retreated, the huge round orb complete and whole. As the sun set the temperature began to drop ever so slightly and Spock was not wearing a jacket that would be able to keep his body temperature at a bearable level.   
  
She rose from her current position, the warm spot she left behind quickly turning cold. She took his hand in hers after he had stood up. The two walked back towards the cabin where Jim was waiting in the doorway.  
  
“Getting cold are we,” he said looking towards Spock who simply nodded. “Come on little elf, time to get ready for bed.”  
  
She ran into the confines of the house, Jim turning to follow her. Arms snaked around his middle, a head coming to rest on his shoulder. Jim turned to kiss the cheek presented to him.  
  
“I was not joking when I agreed I was cold,” Spock purred in his ear.  
  
Jim shivered, not from the cold wind blowing through the still open door behind Spock but because he knew what that voice meant.  
  
“I will be there in a moment to warm you up.”  
  
Spock quickly nipped Jim’s ear and then let him go, Jim swaying on the spot as he tried to regain control of his legs, which all of a sudden felt very much like spaghetti. When he once again had control over his legs, he moved to Ariana’s room, seeing that she was all snuggled into bed and already half asleep.  
  
Jim moved across the room to the bed, gently leaning over and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.   
  
“Goodnight little elf, sweet dreams.”  
  
“Night daddy,” she mumbled. Usually he would have read her a story to help her fall asleep, a nightly ritual that had not been broken until this night.  
  
Jim left the room, closing the door behind him as he moved down the hall to his own room where he had a Vulcan to warm up. A Vulcan that was now gracing the bed with his naked form half hidden beneath the sheets.  
  
Jim quickly closed the door behind him, crossing the room in three steps as he stripped all his clothes off along the way. He kneeled on the bed, pulling the sheet away to show him what lay beneath, showing to him that Spock was ready to be warmed up.  
  
Jim slid his body up Spock’s, reaching for his mouth, which he claimed with his own, his tongue entering into Spock’s mouth and running along the surface of Spock’s tongue.  
  
Spock moaned deep in his throat as he brought his hips up off the bed to collide with Jim’s body, making Jim groan. Spock rolled Jim onto his back, his form hovering over Jim as he brought his body to lay on Jim’s.   
  
It became a duel to decide who was going to be on top, this time Jim won as he claimed Spock for his own with his body, the cool of Spock’s body underneath him and around him as he thrusted in and out of him. With each thrust, Spock moaned in pleasure, his hands on Jim’s backside controlling the angle and rhythm of each thrust.   
  
Jim could feel himself rising higher and higher as his release came, Spock following him over the edge as their bodies quivered with the sensation running through them. Jim collapsed onto Spock, panting, the sweat running down his body.  
  
Spock wrapped his arms around Jim’s body, hugging him to his body. His hand ran up Jim’s shiny back and came to rest on his head where his golden hair was plastered to his scalp with sweat.   
  
He gently kissed Jim on the nose, the action eliciting a gentle contented noise from Jim who moved off to the side of Spock, his arm wrapped around Spock as he snuggled into his shoulder.   
  
Spock’s head came to rest on Jim’s as he closed his eyes, sleep gently taking him away as Jim followed suit soon after.   
  
The moonlight fell through the window onto the two sleeping in the bed that had sheets which were rumpled from their love making. The light from that moon gently caressed the faces that were peaceful as they dreamed in each others’ arms.


	3. Winter

Ariana woke and immediately looked out the window to see if it had snowed. She had taken every precaution last night to ensure it had; turning her pajamas inside out, putting a spoon under her pillow that had sugar on it; everything Jim had assured her would make it snow.  
  
Spock had listened to Jim tell her all these things, pointing out later that none of the things he had told her to do would ensure snow to fall over night.   
  
“Sure it does. I wouldn’t expect you to know about them though what with growing up on a planet covered in desert.”  
  
“There is no scientific rationale between turning ones clothes inside out having an effect on any kind of precipitation.”  
  
Jim had smiled devishly at him, his arms snaking up and around Spock’s neck to pull his face down to Jim’s eye level. “Have I ever told you that you are extremely sexy when you go all scientific?”  
  
Spock’s arms wrapped around Jim’s waist, pulling his body against the coolness of his own as they seamlessly molded together. “You have mentioned it once or twice.”  
  
“Only once or twice? I must be slipping.”  
  
“If you want an exact number you have told me exactly two hundred and fifty five times including just now.”  
  
Jim smiled. “That sounds more like it.”  
  
The two had kissed, retreating into their room where they had spent the winter night in each other’s arms.  
  
All that Ariana knew at the moment was that Jim had been right, there was now snow covering the ground and the trees all because she had worn her pajamas inside out along with all the other assurances.   
  
Her feet thumped onto the floor as she jumped out of bed, running to Spock and Jim’s room the moment her feet were on the ground. She burst into their room, Jim’s slight snores filling the room as she hopped up onto the bed and began to jump up and down.   
  
“Wake up! It snowed, it snowed!”  
  
She plopped down onto her knees between them, Spock turning his body to face her. The ball of his hand was rubbing sleep from one of his eyes. Jim was slower to wake and Ariana quickly righted this by shaking his shoulder as violently as she could.   
  
“Come on daddy! Get up!”  
  
Jim moaned at the prospect of getting out of bed, one of his eyes opening and regarding Ariana who had thrown her body over his arm to look better at his face, making sure he was getting up.  
  
“I’m up… I’m up…”  
  
Ariana squinted at him. “You won’t go back to sleep like the last time will you?”  
  
“I promise,” he mumbled, the sleep still heavy in his voice.  
  
Ariana got to her feet and ran across the bed, thumping to the floor once more and quickly exiting the room.  
  
Spock moved towards the still form of Jim, spooning into his back as his arm wrapped around Jim and hugged him closer. Jim cuddled up into Spock’s form, scrunching down under the blankets further, bunching them under his chin as he sighed in contentment.  
  
“Time to get up,” Spock said, mirth evident in his voice.  
  
There was a grumble from the pillow that Jim’s face was hidden in, the blanket being pulled up and over his head in an attempt to ward off Spock and his words.   
  
“You did promise,” Spock added.  
  
Another grumble was all Spock received. In response Spock ripped the blankets off of Jim who quickly turned to look at Spock.  
  
“Hey I need those!”  
  
“Not until tonight,” Spock said, following it with a kiss to Jim’s nose. “Right now you have snow waiting for you.”  
  
•••  
  
The snow came up to Ariana’s knees, making her have to bound through the snow in order to get anywhere until it was packed down. There were paths cut through what once had been level snow, the paths intersecting and crisscrossing all over the yard most of which had been created by Ariana and her seemingly endless supply of energy.   
  
“Come on daddy!”  
  
Jim was following her, pulling a sled behind him to one of the hills that was close to the cabin. It was perfect for sledding, the incline at a perfect angle for the sled to go whipping down, only increasing in speed as the snow was packed down more and more. The trees were sparse on the hill, allowing for clear travel and the sled would reach the bottom with ease and eventually come to a halt on its own.   
  
It took five trips down the hill to get the snow packed down enough that it allowed the sled to race down unhindered and at top speed, Ariana’s laughter filling the air. The added weight of Jim behind her only helped make the sled go faster, something Ariana enjoyed immensely.  
  
Both Ariana’s and Jim’s cheeks were red from the exertion of running back up the hill as well as from the cold air, air that showed each exhale as steam. Their hair was windblown, Jim’s standing up in places while Ariana’s was a tangled mess. Neither noticed this though as they collapsed into the cold snow at the top of the hill after what must have been the twentieth trip.   
  
“Ready for breakfast?” Jim asked her.  
  
Ariana’s eyes lit up at the thought of what awaited them inside. She jumped back on her feet, Jim doing the same though not as quickly or with as much energy. Ariana did not wait to see if Jim was following her knowing he would in his own time. She crashed into the cabin, taking off her snow clothes in the mud room and leaving them where they fell before rushing into the kitchen.  
  
•••  
  
It was almost a tradition now that Jim and Ariana would go and play in the snow, sometimes Spock would join them but he would always end up back in the house before Jim or Ariana so he could make breakfast.  
  
He would make the best oatmeal Jim had ever eaten, Ariana agreeing vigorously though she had never had it anywhere else. Spock had learned how to make it from watching his mother do the same for himself and Sarek, both of them always enjoying it when Amanda would occasionally break down and make it.   
  
He would also make hot chocolate, not the kind that involved anything with powder, which Spock tried long ago and declared unsatisfactory since it barely tasted of chocolate. He would melt the chocolate himself, using milk rather than water and made it the way it should have been when anyone went through the process of doing so. Ariana and Jim loved his hot chocolate and always went through it faster then he could make it. Spock would sometimes partake in it but only sparingly on special occasions when he was alone with Jim.   
  
Spock could hear the door slam open, the frantic crinkling of snow clothes being removed and dropped onto the floor where it would remain unless Jim or Spock picked it up or told Ariana to take care of it. He saw Ariana round the corner, his arms crossing as he gave her a look which said “and what are we forgetting to do?”  
  
Ariana stopped in her tracks at the look, quickly turning around to hang up her snow clothes.  
  
While she was doing that, Spock served up three portions of oatmeal into the biggest bowls they had. Half way through he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, Jim’s face resting against Spock’s shoulder blade.  
  
“I missed you too,” Spock said as he continued to serve.  
  
Jim pressed a kiss onto the shoulder he had just vacated, picking up the three bowls that were now filled with steaming oatmeal, carrying them over to the table. Spock followed with three mugs, two full of hot chocolate and the other with tea, all of them adding steam and their characteristic aromas into the air.   
  
Both of them sat, their lips joining in a chaste kiss just as Ariana came back into the kitchen. “Eeeww, cut that out.”  
  
Jim broke the kiss and ruffled Ariana’s hair affectionately as she quickly sat and began digging into her food. Spock and Jim smiled at one another as they too began to eat, the white world outside beginning to sparkle as the sun slowly but surely broke through the gray clouds.


	4. Spring

The sun was slowly rising and shining behind the half open curtains of the room where the two slept peacefully, unaware that with the rising of the sun animals were waking. Birds began to sing to this sun, greeting it as they went their way to collect food for themselves and their day old chicks. Squirrels and chipmunks crossed the ground; bounding over the soft green shoots of the grass, their bodies stopping their motion every so often to quickly scan the area for danger before continuing on their way. The slight breeze made the tiny leaves rustle against one another, giving the effect that the trees were talking with one another.   
  
As the sun rose higher in the sky, a beam of light moved across the body that was snuggled into the blankets and was pressed into the cooler body behind him. The light made its way to his eyes where it seemed to hesitate, causing him to stir as it began to register.   
  
There was a groan released as he began to turn away from that light to recapture the dream he had just been in the midst of. There was a cool arm that pulled him closer into a hard chest, a chest that he rested his head against. The heartbeat that he would have heard in a human was not present in the middle of that chest; he would have had to move further down and to the left.   
  
This being with the different anatomy now rested his head against the one on his chest, arms possessively holding the human to him, protecting him from the sun, which had the indecency to disturb his slumber.  
  
The human normally would have fallen right back asleep except he once again was grabbed by the all encompassing feeling of amazement that this being was his body, heart and soul, that they had a beautiful child together. He was beyond happy at the turn his life had taken when he had agreed whole-heartedly to marry and bond with him.  
  
“I feel the same,” Spock said, knowing his human would know precisely what he was talking about.  
  
Jim smiled, stretching up lazily like a cat to kiss the mouth that had uttered those words. Warm lips molded to cool lips, tongues seeking entrance into the other’s mouth where they slowly explored the terrain.  
  
Spock could feel the arousal of his human against his thigh, it made him feel powerful that he was always able to make him feel that way; it was the same way Jim felt as Spock’s arousal became noticeable against him. Their actions became more passionate, lips traveling away from each other to focus on neck, ear lobe, cheek, chest; anywhere they could reach without losing all body contact. Fingers elicited moans as they skimmed, smooth and sensitive skin.  
  
Cool fingers grabbed the warm erection as they slowly began to stroke up and down along the engorged length. A hiss was emitted as hips began to add to the motion, the feeling racing along nerves, making his body sing.   
  
A warm hand began to stroke the cooler length to bring as much pleasure to his lover as he was receiving. Both set up a rhythm that would bring the other to completion, it did not take either long to come to that sweet moment when the world seemed to stand still and then came crashing back as their bodies were finished riding the wave.   
  
The breath coming out of them in small pants mingled together, their foreheads coming together and resting there; both sets of eyes closed as they listened to the other’s breathing return to normal.  
  
“Join me in the shower?” Jim asked in a raspy voice.  
  
Dark eyes sparkled. “I was about to ask the same thing.”  
  
Both momentarily let go of the other to get out of the bed, quickly making their way to the shower. Spock loved to watch the water drip down his human’s body, the rivulets accenting every part of his flesh, magnifying pores, tickling raised nipples that he loved to tease with mouth and tongue, to feel with sensitive Vulcan fingers.  
  
The decadence of taking a shower with water rather than sonic vibrations was still something that thrilled Spock, taking them with Jim was even more of an experience. Spock pulled Jim’s body up against him, the human’s back making contact with his chest. He brought his chin to rest on Jim’s shoulder, the water running over him, falling onto Jim as it rolled off.  
  
Spock’s hand moved to rest on Jim’s abdomen, an abdomen that once again was harboring life, life they had created together.   
  
“How do you feel this morning?” he gently inquired.  
  
When Jim had been pregnant with Ariana he remembered it being so much more difficult and uncomfortable. This pregnancy seemed to be causing him less difficulty so far though some mornings and days had been worse than others.  
  
“Just a little queasy, nothing like a few weeks ago.”  
  
Spock simply nodded though he was already planning on making him the Vulcan herbal tea, which had assisted him greatly when his stomach felt like lead.  
  
Spock placed a kiss on Jim’s neck, his head falling to the side to allow Spock better access to the area. Jim’s hand came up and rubbed through Spock’s silky hair, exerting a slight pressure to keep Spock’s head where it was. Jim received a nip for his effort, the breath leaving him in a sigh as Spock soothed the wound with his tongue.   
  
Jim could feel Spock hardening again, the proof pressing into the small of his back. He ground his weight against that length, Spock drawing in a breath through his mouth. Spock’s hand moved lower from Jim’s abdomen, grabbing the erection he knew he would find. He slowly pushed his way into the delicious heat of Jim, pumping into him in long smooth movements as he slowly moved his hand up and down Jim’s length. Their moaning soon became panting as Spock increased the rhythm, chasing the building sensation that meant their ultimate release. He felt himself fly apart inside Jim, his seed entering into Jim as Jim came in Spock’s hand.  
  
The two stood quaking from the after effects, Spock holding Jim up with his powerful arms as he felt ribs expand and contract slower and slower each time. When he knew Jim would be able to stand on his own he moved away to grab the soap and sponge and begin to wash his t’hy’la.  
  
Jim sighed in contentment as he felt the soapy sponge begin to caress his body.  
  
•••  
  
Sitting at the table drinking the Vulcan herbal tea Spock had made him, he regarded both Spock and Ariana in turn. Spock was quietly making breakfast, the toast being piled on a plate, the eggs filling the air with a pleasant smell and the freshly squeezed orange juice sitting in a pitcher with water droplets running down the side.  
  
Ariana had her head bent over a book, her long dark curly hair hiding her eyes as they quickly roved back and forth. She had gone through all the books she had received for her seventh birthday very rapidly; this had to be about the third time she was reading the same book, her favorite one out of all the others.  
  
Jim smiled at her, his little girl who was growing so fast right in front of his eyes. A hand that belonged to the figure now standing behind him moved over his slightly swelling belly; his family, a family that would soon be one person larger.  
  
He remembered distinctly that night so many months before with snow falling outside, obliterating all evidence that Jim and Ariana had ever gone outside that day. They had discussed the matter after they had spent themselves; Jim holding Spock to his still sweat covered body, planting lazy kisses on his shoulder.  
  
“Have you considered having another child?” Spock’s deep, silky voice asked.  
  
Jim moved his head to regard the Vulcan he held tightly to him, Spock had his eyes closed in his version of contentment.  
  
“…I was not sure how to bring it up…” Jim lamely started.  
  
“You have been thinking about it for a while, Jim…so have I.”  
  
A breath he had not realized he had been holding was released with Spock’s confession. He should have known Spock would not be adverse to more children; he had excelled at being a father, adored Ariana with his whole being.  
  
Spock’s fingers entwined with Jim’s. “I want very much to have another child with you,” he easily confessed.   
  
Jim moved to reach across Spock, to reach his lips, deeply kissing the being he loved with all he was.  
  
Now Jim was pregnant again, the implant he had received taking much faster than the first had to the amazement of both of them. They had been ready to have a long wait in store for them but had been rewarded when Jim had begun to show signs that he might be pregnant. Spock could feel the new life flare at him when he touched it with his mind.  
  
Ariana had been ecstatic when they had told her about it. Jim had been worried before they told her, though unnecessarily, that Ariana would not want a sister or brother since she had been an only child for so long. Jim remembered his mother telling him that Sam had not wanted a younger sibling because he was afraid they would no longer love him but the new baby more. Jim had therefore prepared himself for such a reaction but was rewarded with a big hug followed by a kiss, the same of which she gave to Spock.  
  
Her excitement was tangible and easily spread to her fathers, only increasing the excitement they were already feeling. Now she was starting to get impatient, always asking when the baby would finally get here. Jim always answered with soon, Spock answering with the exact amount of months and days left.  
  
As with Ariana, they had chosen a day for the c-section out of a few different days offered by the doctor, the baby being due in late July and the procedure planned for the twenty-eighth. Jim too was growing impatient to welcome their next child into the world, July seemingly so far away.   
  
Cool arms wrapped around him more fully, Jim’s hand moving to cover an arm, his head moving to rest on it too.   
  
“It will be time before you know it,” Spock said, placing a tiny kiss on the tip of Jim’s ear. “And we will be welcoming more than one new child,” Spock whispered.  
  
Jim’s surprise raced through him, eyes wide as he looked up at Spock. Spock nodded, Jim rubbing his belly where the tiniest of flutterings could be felt as Spock told him.   
  
“Twins?” Jim asked in wonder, looking down to regard his belly, which looked too small to be housing that much life.   
  
Spock smiled. “I am quite sure of it. Another girl and a boy.”  
  
Jim could feel the happiness start in the very center of him and travel through every vein, every nerve, every muscle, every bone until he thought he would burst from the sensation.  
  
Jim smiled as he breathed in the scent of Spock, spices he could not name all mingling to make the distinctive smell. Spock kissed Jim in the same spot again before moving away to take his seat, their hands meeting and not letting go as they came to rest on the table between them.  
  
Ariana said nothing as she too smiled at this revelation, the look directed at both her fathers and her unborn siblings. Her hearing, a trait courtesy of Spock, picking up the words Spock had said; she was going to have a sister and a brother.


End file.
